


Visions But Only Illusions

by gnomi



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Mentions of Dave Kurofsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of sheet music and shared hallucinations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions But Only Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jen (Froggydarren) for looking this over. Based on the prompt here: nadiacreek.tumblr.com/post/113449. Title from “The Rainbow Connection”

“Remember the last time we were here?” Blaine asked Kurt as they perused the aisles of sheet music searching for the perfect song for Sectionals. 

“I do,” Kurt said, his tone as neutral as he could make it. Thinking about that afternoon was not something he liked to do regularly.

“I still don’t understand why they don’t have the music from Smash. When we get back to New York, I’m gonna have to go to scour all the stores until I find it.”

“There’s nothing I don’t love about that sentence,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a discreet kiss.

“It was weird, running into you here. I wasn’t in a good head space for it,” Blaine said. “I wasn’t ready for the emotions that seeing you stirred up.”

“You seemed so serene, so settled with Dave. And I was completely screwed up. I had the weirdest experience here that afternoon, I have to tell you.”

“Oh?” 

Kurt couldn’t decipher the expression on Blaine’s face, which concerned him. But now that he’d decided to tell Blaine about this, he had to continue. “You and Dave were still here, walking around and looking at sheet music across the room from where I was, and then suddenly I hallucinated us singing ‘It’s Too Late’ in various locations around town until I ended up in the auditorium, sitting at the piano and looking at old photos of us.” 

Blaine stared at him.

“Crazy, I know. I was so down that afternoon that I made an emergency Skype appointment with my therapist.”

“I’m sorry that you were in such bad shape that night. But… I’m not… I had the same vision. I saw you in your Dalton uniform, in the common room. I saw me in my Dalton uniform. And I begged the guys at the music store to let me stay after closing so I could play the piano. I played ‘It’s Too Late’ and sat and looked at photos of us.”

“That’s…” Kurt couldn’t think of a word to describe it.

“Eerie.”

“That’s one word for it.” He nodded. “That’s never happened before. That we know of, at least.” He couldn’t help thinking of the time that he, Rachel, and Santana had watched “Mamma Mia” and he’d had the weirdest idea that when he’d thrown the gold hoop it had been caught by Blaine and hadn’t ricocheted off the back wall of the loft.  
“Though there were times, especially once you and I were talking again after Thanksgiving, that it seemed…”

“This is not a shopping conversation,” Kurt said, nodding his head decisively. “This is a ‘sitting at home having hot cocoa’ conversation.”

“Then let’s get this stuff and go home,” Blaine said. 

They paid and were headed out of the store when Blaine said, “At least with the puppets and ‘What Does the Fox Say,’ I could blame the gas leak.”

END


End file.
